


Lost Boy

by makinghistory



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: ❝I'm just a lost boy, and I don't think I'll ever be found.❞Tyler Joesph is a lost and broken boy. With a broken family. He is bullied constantly in school and he only has a few friends. It doesn't help that he's gay either, but the only person who makes him happy is Josh Dun. Josh Dun is the most popular boy in school. He plays drums and soccer, but he doesn't know that Tyler exists. The only good part is that he's single and he's in his history class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

8|31|16

Dear Journal,

I wasn't always lost. I use to be happy, my family use to be happy. But then things just started to fall apart, it started with my mother. She was incredibly ill and the doctors said she wasn't going to make it. So every day I had to watch as my mother slowly was eaten away by a incurable disease. Then my father, who's not really a father anymore. He became a drunkard, he use to say that was a sin. To drown your sorrows in nothing but alcohol. Now he's doing it. He was fired from his job and we had nothing. Our bills was coming in and my siblings and I had to find jobs. I found a coffee shop to work at, it's a fun job. I really enjoy it, but the problem is that. I couldn't work every day because I had school.

Eventually, my dad found someone else. Her name is Jennifer. She's a real whore and bitch. She convinced my father that homosexuals are terrible individuals. Which isn't good for me because I'm gay. I don't think my father would've cared before Jennifer, but he does now. He says anything that has to do with the same sex is a sin. I can't forget to mention that Jennifer is abusive. She abuses me and my younger siblings, but I take most of the beatings for them. We would tell our dad, but she threaten to hurt us more than she has before, so we can't say anything. As if things couldn't get any worse, my sister was caught kissing another girl. That really pissed my parents off and they forced us to have a family meeting. Asking us if we were gay and we all said no. My sister is now forced to go to Sunday School and help out with services. She even goes to homophobic class, trying to repeal the sins from her. But they can't do that, my sister will always be that way. I was able to convince my dad to stop sending her away. He agreed, but still found her as a disgrace to the family. I was punished by Jennifer for my actions, she threw me down the basement and started beating me. The abuse was unbearable, but I just kept my happy little sister in my mind.

When she found out what I did she was devastated. All my siblings were, but I comforted them and told them not to worry.

This all happened last year, when I was a freshman. Now it's a new year and I'm a sophomore. Barely prepared to take on the difficulties of high school, but my sad little life is an adventure. So I will go wherever it takes me.

Sincerely,  
Tyler Joseph.

~***~

A loud blaring noise wakes me up from my slumber. I groan and feel around my bed for the the noise. I eventually find it and turn it off. I rub my eyes and look up at the white ceiling.

What day is it? Oh, it's Monday. God, why. It doesn't help that's it only the third week of school.

I get up from my bed and trudge over to the bathroom. I flick on my bathroom lights, the light now illuminates the bathroom. I stagger to the mirror, they're still a small scar on my cheek. I lift up my shirt and the bruise is there, but now fading. My leg not so much, it still throbs every now and then. I undress and jump in the shower, as the water gets warmer I close my eyes.

"Just make it through the week, Tyler. Everything will be okay," I whisper to myself. I start washing myself being extra careful on my bruised leg.

"Tyler, hurry up! We have to shower too," I hear Zack call.

"Okay, I'm almost done." After I rinse off my boy, I turn off the shower. Wrapping my towel around my waist, before walking out the bathroom.

"Finally!" I roll my eyes as Jay and Zack run into the bathroom. I go back into my room and put on some boxers and navy blue skinny jeans. I put on my black sweatshirt and vans. I go back to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then run downstairs. My dad sits at the table reading his newspaper and Jennifer is making breakfast.

"Good morning, son." My dad says.

"Morning, dad." I say quietly.

"Speak up, would you? Always so quiet," Jennifer sneers.

"Sorry." I say even quieter.

"It's okay, son. Are you hungry?" My dad asks with a gentle smile on his face.

"No, I'm okay." I force a smile on my face but it looks like a grimace.

My dad frowns. "But you didn't eat dinner last night, shouldn't you be hungry?"

"I would've eaten if it wasn't Jennifer's fault," I murmur under my breath.

"What?"

I smile. "Nothing. I'm gonna leave now," I say before getting my book bag.

"Tyler Robert Joseph, come back here right now." I wince at my dad's loud voice.

I turn around and smile. "Yes?"

"Get something to eat," my father sternly says.

"Okay," I grab a few granola bars before heading out.

~**~

The walk to school is always silent. Not in background noises. There's always a car driving by, a dog barking, or other people talking to one another. It's silent for me because it I have no one. I hate silence, it's when the dark thoughts really get me.

"Hey, Tyler!" I hear a voice call. I look behind me to see Patrick waving at me along with our friends and his boyfriend. I stop walking and turn around to see them, Patrick always has this bright smile on his face.

"Hey, Pattycakes." I greet and laugh when I see Patrick pout.

"Don't call me Pattycakes," he says while crossing his arms. Patrick Stump has been my friend, since we were in kindergarten. We both were the quiet and well behaved kids, which made a lot of people hate us.

"But it's so cute!" Pete interrupts. Pete Wentz is Patrick's boyfriend. He's a big sweetheart and very protective. They started dating a few months ago, I met Pete during basketball practice. I introduced him to Patrick and ever since then, he's been pining over him. He finally got the guts to ask him out.

"Just like you," Pete says poking Patrick's nose. Patrick only pouts more and Pete leans down to press a kiss to his pouted lips.

"You guys disgust me, I hope you know that." Brendon says, interrupting the cute couple. I met Brendon Urie in middle school, he saved my ass from a massive whooping. We've been friends ever since then, I can tell Brendon anything.

"Whatever, Urie! You're always all over Dallon." Pete protests.

Brendon blushes. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! You guys are always making out," Pete mentions.

"What?! Babe, do you think I'm all over you?" Brendon asks Dallon.

"Yeah," Dallon replies. That's Dallon Weekes, he's Brendon Urie's boyfriend. They've been dating since freshman year. They're adorable together but they show so much PDA, thanks to Brendon.

"Whatever," Brendon yells. I smile at my friends banter, they're the reason why I'm not apart yet. They keep me intact and I do the same with them. We're kind of like puzzle pieces. We connect with each other.

"We're gonna be late, so let's go!" Patrick says getting everyone's attention.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I hate that place it's like a fucking prison." Brendon complains.

"Except I'd rather be in prison." Pete says.

"Same." Brendon agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments so I can know if you like this so far!


End file.
